


Why Am I?

by LadyAmphy



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Spoilers campaign 2 ep 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmphy/pseuds/LadyAmphy
Summary: A Poem about Mollymauk“Feelings. Memories. Unfamiliar.





	Why Am I?

   Feelings

Memories

Unfamiliar

Glee

Loathing

Joy

Sorrow

Pain,

So much Pain

Agony

 

Nothing

 

Memories Gone

 

Who Am I?

_**Unimportant** _

What Am I?

** _Empty_ **

Why Am I?

_**Redemption** _

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 10 minutes.


End file.
